I Love Lee Donghae
by isfa.id
Summary: Terinspirasi dari video teaser drama terbarunya Kibum 'I Love Lee Taeri / I Love Italy'. "Kamu harus tahu… meskipun orang lain melihat tubuhku, menyentuh tubuhku, tapi pemiliknya hanya satu… kamu… hanya kamu pemilik diriku seutuhnya," KiHae.


**Tittle : I Love Lee Donghae**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Haehaehae… saya datang membawa sebuah FF oneshot dan yang jelas KiHae, karena saya sangat sangat sangat mencintai mereka kkk~ FF ini terinspirasi dari video teaser drama terbarunya Kibum 'I Love Lee Taeri / I Love Italy'.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum sedang asyik menikmati waktu istirahatnya sekarang. Dia bebas? Tidak… dia hanya mendapatkan waktu lima belas menit sebelum syutingnya dimulai kembali, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan… tidur… karena sudah beberapa hari ini, ah salah… beberapa minggu ini, ah masih salah… beberapa bulan ini dia hanya tidur satu sampai dua jam sehari, itu sangat sangat sangat tidak cukup. Jadi ini kesempatan baginya walaupun hanya lima belas menit, ah tidak… sepertinya sekarang sudah kurang dari lima belas menit.

Dia memejamkan matanya sambil merapatkan jaket yang sedang dia jadikan sebagai selimut, ya… hanya sedikit menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Tapi matanya terbuka saat _handphone_nya berbunyi, ini sangat mengganggu, dia enggan untuk mengangkatnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi bunyi _handphone_nya itu tidak mau berhenti hingga terpaksa dia benar-benar membuka matanya sekarang. Dia benar-benar kesal seakan ingin melempar _handphone_ itu sekarang juga, hingga niatnya itu terhenti saat membaca nama yang tertera di sana. Dia tersenyum membacanya, ya… dia sangat senang membaca nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya.

Dia segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya, karena memang sekarang dia sedang duduk di kursi santai yang dia siapkan untuk waktu istirahatnya seperti sekarang. Dia segera menekan tombol hijaunya dan menempatkan _handphone_ itu dengan manis di telinganya, "_Yeob_…"

"_YA!_"

Kibum menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinganya saat mendengar seseorang di seberang sana berteriak. "Dasar aneh…" sungutnya dan kemudian kembali meletakkan _handphone_ itu di telinganya. "_Yeob_…"

"KIM KIBUM!"

Kembali Kibum menjauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telinganya. Dia memperhatikan layar _handphone_nya dan memperhatikan benar-benar nama yang tertera di sana. Benar… dia tidak salah baca, yang meneleponnya adalah ikan kesayangannya, tapi mengapa orang itu berteriak? "Hah…" Kibum menarik nafas sedikit panjang dan kembali menempelkan _handphone_ itu di telinganya, "_Wae?_"

"_YA_ KIM KIBUM!"

"_WAE?_" akhirnya Kibum ikut berteriak, karena sudah diteriaki tiga kali oleh ikan kesayangannya itu.

"DRAMA APA SEBENARNYA YANG KAMU MAINKAN SEKARANG? DRAMA YADONG?"

"_Ye?_" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Donghae sekarang.

"TEASER MACAM APA ITU? AKU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK SUKAAA…"

Kibum terkekeh setelah tahu apa yang sedang Donghae bicarakan sekarang. "Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak suka?" tanya Kibum mencoba untuk menggoda Donghae yang sudah pasti sedang sangat kesal sekarang, ya… sudah pasti, karena sedari tadi dia berteriak.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

'Tuuuttttt…' sambungan telepon merekapun terputus.

Kibum menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinganya dan memandangi layar hitamnya, "Marah?" desahnya. Padahal dia sudah sangat tahu kalau Donghae sedang marah sekarang, untuk apa dia mendesah seperti itu. Dia segera membuka kontaknya dan segera menghubungi Donghae, tapi tidak bisa, karena Donghae mematikan _handphone_nya, "Ahhh…" Kibum berteriak prustasi.

Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menemui _manager_nya yang sedang berbicara dengan sutradara untuk membicarakan masalah jadwalnya untuk drama terbarunya ini. "_Hyung_…" panggilnya dan segera menarik _manager_nya itu menjauh dari sang sutradara. Dia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada sang sutradara untuk permintaan izin atau mungkin lebih tepatnya permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Waeyo?_"

"Apa masih lama?" Kibum menanyakan soal syutingnya sekarang.

"Emmm…" _manager_nya bergumam sambil memperhatikan jam tangan hitamnya. "Sekitar empat jam lagi," jawabnya setelah sebelumnya sedikit mengecek catatan jadwal Kibum.

"_Mwo?_ Empat jam?" ucap Kibum tidak percaya karena dia masih harus syuting selama empat jam lagi. "Bisakah dipercepat _Hyung?_" tanyanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan, dan ini penting, bisa kan?"

"Emmm…" kembali _manager_nya bergumam.

"Ayolah _Hyung_, lagi pula selama empat jam itu kan bukan semuanya bagianku, ada bagian di mana aku tidak ikut syuting kan?" tanya Kibum yang mendapat anggukkan dari sang _manager_, "Nah… kalau begitu percepat saja bagianku, jadi aku bisa cepat pulang, ayolah, ayolah," lanjut Kibum dan mencoba sedikit _aegeyo_, walaupun dia tidak yakin itu akan berhasil, tapi sepertinya itu berhasil karena dia melihat _manager_nya itu tersenyum.

"Aku bicarakan dulu dengan sutradara," ucap _manager_nya yang membuat Kibum segera memberikan senyuman dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Sekitar lima menit Kibum melihat _manager_nya dan sutradara berbicara hingga akhirnya sang _manager_ mendekatinya, "Baiklah…"

"Bisa _Hyung?_" potong Kibum tidak sabar mendengar ucapan dari _manager_nya itu.

"Iya…" jawab _manager_nya sedikit malas karena melihat wajah Kibum yang sangat mengharapkan itu, "Dua jam," lanjutnya.

"_Mwo?_ Masih harus dua jam lagi?" ucap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Memang harus seperti itu, memangnya kamu pikir sekali _take_ sudah langsung selesai? Tidak… itu tetap harus diulang sampai sutradara puas, kamu kan bukan pertama kali syuting dan pasti sudah tahu itu."

"_Ne Hyung_…" ucap Kibum pasrah karena harus menunggu dua jam lagi agar bisa bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi syuting akan segera dilanjutkan," ucap _manager_nya mengingatkan kalau waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai.

"Hah…" Kibum mendesah pasrah.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Hyung_…" Kibum sedikit berlari untuk menemui _manager_nya di tempat parkir.

"_Waeyo?_"

"Kau tahu jadwal Donghae hari ini?" tanya Kibum tanpa basa basi lagi.

Sang _manager_ menatap Kibum sedikit aneh dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan, "Jadi ini alasanmu meminta jadwal syutingmu dimajukan?"

"_Ye?_"

"Menemui Donghae?" tanya _manager_nya untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"He…" Kibum memberikan sebuah cengiran. "Kau tahu kan jadwalnya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Aish… kau ini," sungut _manager_nya membuat Kibum semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku hubungi Kim Jung Hoon _Hyung_ dulu."

Kibum menunggu dengan sabar saat _manager_nya sedang menghubungi _manager_ Super Junior untuk menanyakan jadwal Donghae hari ini. Dia tersenyum saat _manager_nya itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan mendekatinya. "Bagaimana _Hyung?_" tanya Kibum tidak sabar.

"Hari ini dia kosong, hanya ada jadwal latihan, dan sekarang dia sedang ada di ruang latihan, tapi sebentar lagi sudah selesai," jawab sang _manager_ panjang lebar.

"_Gomawoyo Hyung_…" ucap Kibum dan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya sendiri, karena mereka memang pergi memakai mobil masing-masing tadi ke lokasi syuting.

"Sebentar…" cegah _manager_nya sambil menarik tangan Kibum, hingga mau tak mau Kibum harus menghentikan langkahnya meskipun dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Donghae.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Kibum, "Oh… nanti aku traktir, terima kasih bantuannya," lanjut Kibum tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari _manager_nya itu dan kembali berbalik menuju mobilnya.

"Aish…" sungut _manager_nya dan kembali menariknya.

"Hem?" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Kalian berdua harus hati-hati, aku tidak akan membantu bila hubungan kalian berdua diketahui _public_, aku benar-benar tidak akan membantu."

"_Ne Hyung_ aku tahu, aku pergi dulu, _gomawoyo_… _saranghae_…" jawab Kibum dan benar-benar berlari menuju mobilnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berdiri di depan _dorm_ Super Junior sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Donghae di sini, karena dia sudah yakin Donghae akan langsung pulang ke _dorm_ setelah menyelesaikan latihannya. Dia melirik ke jam yang melingkar indah di tangannya, sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu, tapi dia tidak merasa lelah, karena dia sedang menunggu orang yang sangat dicintainya. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangannya tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, seseorang yang sudah dia tunggu sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan perlahan sambil membawa tas ranselnya, dia menunduk sambil mencoba menenangkan perasaannya sekarang. Sebenarnya dia masih harus latihan dua puluh menit lagi, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pulang karena dia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan tarinya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di tempat latihan mereka.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperbaiki tas ransel di pundaknya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan _dorm_ Super Junior yang sedang dia tuju. Dia memandangi orang tersebut dan benar-benar memastikannya, dan ternyata benar… itu Kibum. Dia melihat Kibum tersenyum ke arahnya, sangat manis. Tapi dia muak melihat senyum itu, dia tidak suka.

Dia memutuskan untuk membalik badannya dan melangkah ke arah lain, dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi _dorm_nya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Kibum sekarang, orang yang sudah membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Hae…" ucap Kibum dan langsung berlari menyusul Donghae. Dia segera menarik tangan Donghae setelah berhasil menyusulnya yang langsung membuat tubuh Donghae sedikit berputar menghadapnya. "Kau marah?" tanyanya sambil merapikan sedikit rambut yang menutupi kening Donghae dengan tangannya yang masih terbebas.

Donghae segera menepis tangan Kibum dengan kasar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Dia juga menepis tangan Kibum yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang, tapi yang ini tidak berhasil karena Kibum menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Kibum lembut.

Donghae terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum, tapi itu malah membuat tangannya sakit karena Kibum semakin mempererat genggamannya. Kibum menyadari itu, dan akhirnya dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Donghae lebih sakit lagi.

Setelah bebas dari genggaman tangan Kibum, Donghae kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kibum, "Menyebalkan," sungutnya.

Kibum mengikuti Donghae di belakang sambil terus memperhatikan punggung orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Entah sekarang sudah berapa jauh mereka dari _dorm_, dan Kibum melihat Donghae sudah mulai kelelahan, apalagi sekarang Donghae sedang membawa tas ransel yang Kibum yakin itu berat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil tas itu dan menggantikan Donghae membawanya, "Beratnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mencoba membuat Donghae untuk ikut tersenyum padanya, tapi itu tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Errr… sekarang Kibum mulai kesal dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae, "Kita perlu bicara," ucapnya dan segera menarik tubuh Donghae ke arah _dorm_, tapi bukan menuju _dorm_ melainkan menuju mobilnya yang bertengger cantik di tempat parkir. Dia segera memaksa Donghae masuk dan melempar tas ranselnya ke jok belakang. Dia pun segera masuk ke kursi kemudi setelah menutup pintu jok belakang dengan sedikit kencang, dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup membuat Donghae tersentak.

"Hentikan!" perintah Donghae yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Kibum, "Hentikan!" ulangnya, "Aku bilang HENTIKAN!"

"Kalau kau memang berani, lompat saja," ancam Kibum dan terus melajukan mobilnya.

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum dan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan manis di sana meskipun dia sedang benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sampai di simpang jalan yang sangat sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang memang tidak ada orang yang akan lewat di sana. Donghae berniat membuka pintu tapi ternyata Kibum sudah menguncinya, "Buka!" ucapnya dan Kibum hanya diam sambil memandang lurus ke depan, "Buka!" ulangnya dan seperti biasa Kibum tetap tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, "BUKA KIM KIBUM!"

"Tidak, sebelum kita bicara!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KITA BICARAKAN, CEPAT BUKA!"

Kibum segera menarik tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya, dan sudah pasti Donghae memberikan penolakkan dengan cara mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya, "Jangan sentuh aku!" ucapnya.

"Kita perlu bicara Hae…"

"Buka pintunya!" perintah Donghae lagi tanpa menatap sedikitpun ke arah Kibum. "AKU BILANG BUKA!"

"TIDAK, SEBELUM KITA BICARA!"

Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Donghae, dia tidak percaya Kibum membentaknya. Semarah-marahnya Kibum, Kibum tidak pernah membentaknya. Tapi sekarang… sepertinya Kibumnya benar-benar sudah berubah. "Kau membentakku," ucap Donghae dengan sangat pelan dan menunduk.

Kibum terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena emosi, tapi perlahan dia meraih kepala Donghae dan menyandarkannya di dadanya, "_Mianhae_…" ucapnya lembut sambil membelai rambut _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Kamu sudah benar-benar berubah, sekarang kamu bahkan membentakku, padahal selama ini kamu tidak pernah malakukan itu, kamu berubah Kibum."

"Kamu sendiri yang membuatku melakukan itu," ucap Kibum sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Donghae agar dia dapat melihat wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata itu. "Kamu tahu… selama ini aku diam kamu perlakukan seperti ini, kamu selalu membentakku tiap kali kamu marah, tiap kali kamu cemburu, tapi aku hanya diam, karena aku tahu kamu seperti itu karena kamu mencintaiku," lanjutnya sambil terus menatap wajah sendu Donghae, "Sekarang kamu tahu kan rasanya dibentak oleh seseorang? Sakit? Rasanya tidak enak kan?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Kibum, karena itu semua benar. Dia selalu marah dengan Kibum setiap kali dia mulai cemburu, dan tentu saja dia akan bicara dengan teriakkan yang mungkin bahkan bisa membuat bumi berguncang. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang. Benar kata Kibum, rasanya sakit, benar-benar tidak enak, apalagi yang membentak kita adalah orang yang sangat kita cintai.

Kibum segera menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air matanya yang masih saja mengalir, "_Mianhae_… aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, tapi kamu harus mendengarkan saat orang lain bicara. Kamu harus tahu, tidak semua keinginanmu harus dituruti oleh orang lain, tidak semua pendapatmu bisa diterima oleh orang lain, tidak semua yang kamu pikir itu benar," jelas Kibum sambil menatap mata Donghae yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dengarkan aku…" ucap Kibum pelan dan terus memegang wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya sebuah tuntutan pekerjaan, kamu pasti sangat mengerti. Kita bekerja di dunia _entertainment_ dan di sini yang kita pikirkan adalah kepuasan _fans_ kita ataupun orang yang melihat kita, bukan kita sendiri, dan aku yakin kamu tahu itu, karena bukan satu atau dua tahun kita bekerja di dunia ini."

"Aku tahu… tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat _teaser_mu," ucap Donghae dengan wajah kesal dan sedikit membentak, ya… hanya sedikit. "Kenapa kamu mempertontonkan tubuhmu seperti itu? Aku tidak suka!" lanjutnya tetap dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae, "Apa kamu tidak pernah melakukan itu?" tanya Kibum iseng.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kamu juga pernah mempertontonkan tubuhmu di depan banyak ELF, di panggung," jawab Kibum tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Itu beda."

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Itu hanya _fan service_, aku hanya ingin membuat ELF senang," jawab Donghae membela dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi apa bedanya denganku? Aku melakukan itu juga agar orang lain senang, agar _fans_ku senang, agar ELF juga senang," goda Kibum.

"Mengapa ELF harus senang?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Hei… aku masih _member_ Super Junior," jawab Kibum sambil mengusap kepala Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kibum senang karena berarti Donghae sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

Kibum segera menarik tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya, "Kamu dengar… apapun yang aku lakukan, aku hanya mencintaimu. Meskipun aku melakukan adegan _kissing_ di dramaku, tapi aku hanya melakukannya karena tuntutan peran, dan hanya kamu yang akan mendapatkan ciuman penuh cinta dariku," ucap Kibum membuat pipi Donghae merona merah. Kibum tahu itu meskipun dia tidak melihatnya karena Donghae sedang berada dalam pelukkannya sekarang, tapi dia tahu setiap kali dia mengatakan hal yang romantis pasti pipi Donghae akan langsung memerah.

Kibum semakin mempereratkan pelukkannya pada Donghae, "Kamu harus tahu… meskipun orang lain melihat tubuhku, menyentuh tubuhku, tapi pemiliknya hanya satu… kamu… hanya kamu pemilik diriku seutuhnya, jadi jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Aku melakukan itu juga karena permintaan dari sutradara dan produser, dan itu juga agar membuat semua orang penasaran dan tidak sabar untuk menonton dramaku."

"_Ne_… aku tahu… _mianhae_…"

**- isfa_id -**

"Mau langsung tidur?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae langsung berbaring di tempat tidur saat mereka berada di _apartement_ Kibum… _apartement_ mereka, ya… karena Kibum selalu bilang _apartement_nya adalah milik Donghae juga.

"_Ne_… aku lelah," jawab Donghae dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Tidak mau makan dulu? Biar aku masakan," tanya Kibum lagi.

"Nanti saja," jawab Donghae lagi dengan mata tertutup.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," ucap Kibum dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae, bukan pergi, hanya berjalan sedikit menjauhinya karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Kibum berjalan mendekati lemari dan membukanya, dia mengambil baju yang sedikit longgar dan celana pendek. Dia berniat untuk mandi dan menyiapkan pakaian dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Dibukanya perlahan bajunya tanpa menyadari Donghae sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang, karena memang sekarang posisi Kibum adalah membelakangi Donghae.

Donghae segera bangkit dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang dengan sangat erat, membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut, "_Hyung _kau belum tidur?" ucap Kibum sedikit menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Donghae walaupun susah.

"Tubuh ini milikku," desah Donghae sambil mengecup pundak Kibum.

"_Ne_… tubuh ini milikmu," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Donghae yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Hanya milikku."

"Hanya milikmu, milik Donghaeku, milik ikanku," goda Kibum.

Perlahan Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya dan Kibum langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas, "Aku hanya milikmu," ucapnya dan berhasil membuat wajah Donghae memerah seketika. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, "Seharusnya drama baruku jangan berjudul 'I Love Lee Taeri'," ucap Kibum dan mengangkat wajah Donghae yang sempat tertunduk tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Seharusnya… 'I Love Lee Donghae'."

"Aish…" sungut Donghae sambil memukul kecil dada bidang Kibum.

Donghae menatap tiap lekuk tubuh Kibum dan benar-benar menikmatinya, disentuhnya setiap lekukkan yang ada di sana, dapat dirasakannya otot-otot perut Kibum saat dia menyentuh bagian itu. "Suka?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bummie…"

"Hm…"

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau mandi bersama?" tanya Kibum yang sukses membuat wajah Donghae kembali memerah. Kembali Kibum tersenyum saat melihat itu dan segera menarik Donghae ke dalam kamar mandi, memulai kegiatan mereka… mandi bersama.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat itu, "Ikanku sepertinya benar-benar lapar," ucapnya yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Donghae. Kibum berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Donghaenya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di atas meja makan dan kembali duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil memperhatikan _namjachingu_nya itu menyantap makanannya.

"Hah…" Donghae menarik nafas saat selesai menyantap habis makanannya.

"Enak?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_… _ramyeon_ masakkanmu benar-benar enak Bummie," kesal Donghae karena dia hanya diberi makan _ramyeon_ oleh Kibum. Tadi dia pikir Kibum benar-benar akan memasak untuknya saat Kibum bilang akan masak sesuatu, tapi ternyata… _ramyeon_… dia juga bisa masak sendiri kalau _ramyeon_.

Kibum hanya terkekeh melihat raut kesal Donghae, "_Mianhae_… tadi aku benar-benar ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di kulkas," ucap Kibum penuh penyesalan, mungkin lebih tepatnya penyesalan yang dibuat-buat, karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tidak ada apa-apa di kulkas, karena sudah seminggu dia tidak belanja.

Donghae langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kibum menuju ruang tengah, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di _sofa_ empuk dan duduk manis di sana. Segera diambilnya _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi, tapi baru saja tv itu menyala, sudah tampil iklan drama Kibum yang akan segera tayang itu, "Aku tidak akan menontonnya," ucapnya sedikit berteriak agar Kibum yang masih berada di dapur bisa mendengarnya.

"Benar tidak mau menontonnya?" tanya Kibum yang sudah melompat duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"_Ne_… aku tidak akan menontonnya," jawab Donghae sambil memandang Kibum tajam.

"Tapi aku sangat tampan di situ."

Donghae langsung memegang wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya, "Orang tampannya ada di depanku sekarang, aku tidak perlu menonton drama itu," ucap Donghae sambil memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Kibum, "_Ne_… orang tampannya sudah ada di depanku," ulangnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae, "Kau harus menontonnya," ucapnya lembut.

"Untuk apa? Untuk membuatku kesal?"

"Anggap saja lawan mainku itu kamu."

"Mana bisa," ucap Donghae bertambah kesal, "Aku tidak suka _yeoja_ itu, aku tidak suka semua _yeoja_ yang menjadi lawan mainmu," lanjutnya dan memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat. "Kamu hanya milikku," lanjutnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kibum.

"_Ne_… aku hanya milikmu, Lee Donghae," jawab Kibum dan mengecup lembut bibir Donghae, "Kau benar-benar tidak akan menonton dramaku?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan tentu saja Donghae langsung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat drama kita sendiri malam ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

Kibum tersenyum dan menunjuk kamarnya, "Di tempat tidur," bisik Kibum tepat di telinga kanan Donghae, membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Dasar _pervert_," sungut Donghae dan memukul kepala Kibum. "Sepertinya semua orang salah menilaimu, mereka selalu bilang kamu pendiam, tidak banyak tingkah, tapi sepertinya mereka benar-benar salah, karena kamu adalah _namja_ ter_pervert_ yang pernah aku kenal," lanjutnya sambil menekan hidung Kibum.

"Aku seperti ini karena kamu, kamu terlalu menggoda Fishy," jawab Kibum seenaknya membuat kepalanya kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari Donghae.

"Aish… kau sangat pintar bicara," sungut Donghae tapi sekarang dia memberi satu kecupan di pipi Kibum.

"Mau?" tanya Kibum.

"_Aniya!_"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum membelai punggung Donghae yang sekarang sedang berbaring dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Dibelainya tubuh tanpa busana itu dengan sangat lembut, dia merasakan sedikit licin karena keringat yang mengucur akibat perbuatan yang baru saja mereka selesaikan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku lelah," didengarnya Donghae mendesah. Dia juga dapat merasakan pelukkan Donghae yang semakin erat di pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah…" ucap Kibum dan juga ikut mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Donghae. "_Hyung_…" panggilnya pelan, karena ada satu kata yang ingin dia ucapkan sebelum Donghae benar-benar tertidur malam ini.

"Hm…" jawab Donghae pelan karena kelelahan.

"_Gomawo_…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae tetap dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Karena sudah memuaskanku malam ini," jawab Kibum dan memberi kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Hem…" ucap Donghae dan kembali mempererat pelukkannya. "Bummie…" panggilnya pelan.

"_Waeyo?_"

"_Gomawo_… karena sudah memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut."

"_Ne_… sekarang tidurlah," ucap Kibum dan kembali memberikan satu kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae membuat Donghae terlelap dengan segera.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasakannya sinar matahari menyentuh sudut matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar terbangun. Dia melihat tidak ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya, dan itu menandakan bahwa Kibum sudah bangun. Dia bangkit dan segera berdiri tapi kemudian menarik selimut saat ingat kalau dia sedang tidak mengenakan apapun sekarang.

"Bummie…" panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban, "Bummie…" kembali dia memanggil Kibum sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi Kibum tidak ada di sana, "Bummie…" dia memanggil Kibum lagi dan tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Dia memutuskan kembali ke tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tersusun rapi di sana, itu karena Kibum sudah membereskannya tadi. Donghae hanya mengambil celananya dan langsung memakainya hingga akhirnya dia menemukan kertas kecil di atas meja. Dia segera membukanya dan membacanya.

_Lee Donghae… Lee Donghaeku… Selamat pagi…_

_Kau sudah bangun?_

Mianhae_… karena aku sudah harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali, syutingku dimulai lebih awal hari ini, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu jadi aku langsung pergi._

_Oh ya… aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, tenang saja… ini bukan _ramyeon_._

Donghae langsung tertawa setelah membacanya, dan kemudian dia kembali melanjutkannya.

_Aku pulang sore hari ini… kau libur kan hari ini? Jadi jangan pergi ke mana-mana, tunggu aku pulang, dan jangan lupa siapkan makan malam untukku, aku mau makan masakkanmu._

_Dan juga… pagi ini aku tidak mendapatkan _morning kiss_, jadi aku minta malam nanti eoh?_

Donghae kembali tertawa membacanya.

_Sudahlah… cepat makan sarapanmu, dan aku akan langsung memulai syutingku…_

_Aku mencintaimu… _saranghae_…_

Donghae langsung mengambil _handphone_nya setelah selesai membaca surat dari Kibum, dia segera membuka kontaknya dan menghubungi _namjachingu_nya itu. "Kenapa susah sekali," kesalnya, karena sudah tiga kali teleponnya tidak dijawab, tapi kembali dia mencoba menghubungi Kibum, hingga akhirnya ada jawaban.

"_Yeob_…"

"Mmuuuaacchhh…" potong Donghae sebelum orang yang di seberang sana mengucapkan apapun.

"Aish… Kibum bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu kamu menciumku."

Donghae terkejut dan menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinganya, dia memandangi layarnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Dia tidak salah, dia benar-benar menghubungi Kibum sekarang, tapi suara ini, "_Hyung?_" ucap Donghae penasaran.

"_Ne_… ini aku," jawab orang itu yang ternyata merupakan _manager_nya Kibum.

"HUWAAA…" Donghae berteriak.

**- isfa_id -**

"Ini…"

Kibum menerima _handphone_ yang diberikan oleh _manager_nya, dia sedang istirahat syuting sekarang. "Ada yang menghubungiku _Hyung?_" tanya Kibum, karena biasanya _manager_nya tidak pernah menyerahkan _handphone_nya kecuali ada yang menghubunginya atau dia yang memintanya.

"_Ne_… tadi Donghae menghubungimu."

Kibum tersenyum dan langsung menghubungi Donghae. Teleponnya tersambung, dia hanya mendengar nada sambung satu kali dan Donghae langsung mengangkatnya.

"_YA!_ KIM KIBUM, CEPAT PULANG, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Donghae berteriak dan telepon mereka langsung terputus.

Kibum terdiam beberapa saat dan segera memandang ke arah _manager_nya, "_Hyung_… kau mengangkat teleponku tadi?" tanyanya dan _manager_nya mengangguk. "Apa yang _Hyung_ katakan?" tanya Kibum lagi, karena dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Donghae marah seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak ada… tadi dia menelepon dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa dia sudah bilang 'Mmuuuaacchhh…' jadi aku bilang saja 'Aish… Kibum bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu kamu menciumku.' hanya itu." Jawab _manager_nya.

Kibum kembali terdiam sambil memperhatikan layar hitam _handphone_nya, 'Aku yang akan dibunuhnya nanti,' batinnya.

**E.N.D**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
